


SECRET

by AmyWings



Series: SECRET [1]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Can't tell you what they are or i'll ruin it, Comfort, Confusion, Dark, Drama, English, Français | French, London, M/M, Mika - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Real Life, Triggers, andy - Freeform, finished work, relationship, secret, singer - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWings/pseuds/AmyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?<br/>De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BRUME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo/gifts).



Le restaurant était faiblement éclairé, non pas pour y donner un certain charme et un style défini, mais à cause de l'orage qui faisait rage dehors. Les lampes grésillaient et rendaient l'endroit quelque peu effrayant. Les éclairs, à travers la baie vitrée qui longeait un côté de la salle, le côté rue, illuminaient les tableaux accrochés aux murs, déformant leurs paysages et portraits. Devant toi se trouvait ton assiette pratiquement vide, ta serviette froissée, ton téléphone et ton verre d'eau à moitié plein. En face de toi, un homme dont le corps était présent mais dont l'esprit vagabondait au delà de son regard fixé sur un lampadaire de Londres, son menton posé sur sa main que son coude soutenait sur la table. Cet homme, c'était ton plus fidèle ami, ton bras droit, et celui pour qui tu te faisais un sang d'encre.

  
« Mika. Parle moi. »

  
Il ne bougea pas. Tu vis son torse soulever le pull bleu marine qu'il portait à mesure qu'il inspirait un futur soupire. Il décroisa les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, mais son regard ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

  
« Allez, dis quelque chose, merde! » Tu commenças à t'énerver, tes bras en l'air devant toi s'indignant en parallèle de ta voix. « T'as pas dit un seul mot de tout le repas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dîné avec un mur. »

  
Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit en se remettant droit devant toi, croisant enfin ton regard. Tu levas les sourcils en penchant la tête, le questionnant sans un mot.

  
« C'est rien. » Dit-il enfin en retournant la tête vers la route mouillée.

  
Toute cette attente, ce self-contrôle dont tu avais fait preuve pour ne pas te lasser de la situation, pour récolter une pareille réponse te fit doucement perdre pieds.

  
« C'est rien. » Tu répétas en te laissant tomber sur le dossier de ta chaise, sentant la tension monter dans ton corps. « C'est rien. Bien. »

  
Il te lança un regard presque haineux une fraction de seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur le rien qui se passait dehors.

  
« Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave. Puisque c'est rien, je vais te laisser toi et ton reflet, vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup à échanger. » Tu fis en te levant d'un bond et commençant à rassembler tes affaires.

  
Mika bougea sur sa chaise.

  
« Sois pas comme ça... »

  
Tu ne répondis pas, les lèvres pincées. Tu en avais plus qu'assez de son comportement et par peur de t'énerver trop fort contre lui, tu préféras partir.

  
« S'il te plaît... » Souffla t-il en regardant tes mains s'affairer à ranger ton téléphone et tes mouchoirs dans ton sac.

  
Sa voix était douce, mais presque éteinte, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler. Tu t'en allas au comptoir pour payer ta part du repas bien qu'il t'avait invité et sentis son regard suivre tes pas, avant de revenir prendre le parapluie que tu avais déposé. Enfin, tu remis la chaise en place et ne pris pas la peine de lui jeter un œil une dernière fois avant de sortir en trombe du restaurant. Tu ouvris ton parapluie et aperçus dans ta vision périphérique son regard posé sur toi de l'intérieur lorsque tu traversas la rue.  
Il t'avait regardé jusqu'au dernier instant, dans l'angle du boulevard en face, l'air vide. Son cœur s'était serré, il haïssait ces situations au moins autant que toi et s'en voulait d'avoir agis de la sorte bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne répondait plus de ses actes tant ses pensées l'abrutissaient. Plus sa peine et son mal-être s'agrandissaient, et moins il s'ouvrait à toi.

Cela faisait des semaines que son état se dégradait de jour en jour, sans que tu ne saches pourquoi. Au début, ce fut subtile, il sortait un peu moins, répondait un peu moins à tes messages. Et puis un jour, tu lui avais posé la question, la même qu'il reçu par la suite des dizaines de fois : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Au début, il t'avait sourit et t'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien. Tu l'avais cru. Mais voyant que rien ne changeait, tu te permis de douter de son honnêteté, ce qui avait failli déclencher une dispute entre vous.

* * *

 

_« Mika, arrête de me prendre pour une conne, je vois bien qu'un truc se passe. »_

  
_« Mais c'est rien je te dis, tu me crois pas ? »_

  
_« Non, permet moi de douter. Tes mots ont beau dire une chose, tes actes en prouvent une autre. »_

  
_« Tu me fais chier. » Avait-il susurré._

  
_« Je me fais du soucis pour toi et tu me dis que je te fais chier ? »_

* * *

 

Cette fois-là, tu avais pris sur toi et t'étais simplement éloignée de lui l'espace d'un jour. En te calmant, tu avais réussi à te persuader qu'au fond il n'avait besoin que d'un peu d'espace et de temps pour sortir de sa torpeur. Sauf que ce temps n'était toujours pas venu, et que tes inquiétudes se confirmèrent. Ton meilleur ami n'était pas simplement triste, il était entrain de tomber dans une déprime de plus en plus profonde sans aucune explication, et tu refusas de le laisser seul. Il était comme au second plan de lui-même, comme son propre fantôme, et pendant que d'autres tombaient dans le panneau de ses faux sourires, tu voyais clair en son jeu.

  
Peu à peu, il avait abandonné l'idée de cacher son état devant toi, mais refusait toujours autant de t'avouer la racine de ses problèmes ce qui avait pour don d'à la fois te mettre en colère mais aussi t'attrister infiniment. Lui qui t'avait toujours confié tout de sa vie, y comprit des choses dont il n'était pas fière, des histoires, mais aussi tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, tu te sentais comme trahie, laissée dans l'incompréhension sans raison apparente.

  
Etait-ce si grave ? Avait-il fait quelque chose d'horrible ? Avais-tu fait, toi, quelque chose pour mériter d'être à l'écart ? Tu avais conscience que la plupart de tes questions n'étaient pas fondées et ne mèneraient à rien, et une fois de plus en rentrant chez toi, elles tourbillonnèrent dans ta tête.

  
Tu posas les clés de ton appartement et ta veste sur le canapé, enlevas tes chaussures et soupiras en tenant ton front avant de frotter l'arrête de ton nez entre ton pouce et ton index.

  
« C'est débile...Débile... » Tu te parlas à voix haute, comme si cela donnait un sens plus profond à tes pensées.

  
Tu décidas de te détendre et ne plus y penser un instant en prenant une bonne douche chaude et posas ton téléphone sur la table. En passant devant avec tes affaires pour te diriger vers la salle de bain, tu t'arrêtas, considérant de lui envoyer un message, mais tu abandonnas rapidement l'idée et trottas jusqu'à la douche.

  
Une fois sous le jet, tu laissas l'eau chaude et fumante couler sur ta peau rosie par le froid d'un mois d'avril Londonien, et effacer tes tourments en mettant ton esprit sur pause. Tu soupiras. Tu lavas tes cheveux, ton corps, en profitas pour te raser et une fois sortie appliquer un peu de crème. Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas pris un moment pour t'occuper de toi. Tu souris à ton reflet une fois sèche, la serviette dans tes cheveux tombant toute seule au sol. Après t'être limée les ongles, tu enfilas une culotte et un haut rapidement, et constatas avec bonheur que tu pouvais te balader sans avoir froid dans ton appartement chauffé, jusqu'à t'emmêler les pieds dans du linge qui traînait par terre.

  
« Putain, faudrait que je pense à ranger ce merdier. » Tu notas oralement en riant toute seule de ta semi chute.

  
Tu te baissas pour ramasser la chemise et les deux t-shirts en cause lorsqu'on sonna. Tu soupiras et balanças tes affaires avec ta veste sur le canapé, accentuant le « merdier » de ton sanctuaire avant d'aller ouvrir, oubliant totalement ton allure.

  
Tu fis pivoter la porte et affichas un air mi-horrifié, mi-moqueur, la bouche entrouverte. Mika se tenait devant toi, l'air penaud et hagard, trempé jusqu'aux os.

  
« Merde. J'ai gardé le parapluie, hein ? » Tu dis, et il hocha la tête.

  
Tu fis une moue désolée, la situation perdant soudainement toute son humour. Plus que comique, il te faisait surtout de la peine à dégouliner sur ton pallier, grelottant.

  
« Allez entre, reste pas là. »


	2. ÉCLAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses manches plissées sur ses bras croisés et s'écrasaient sur ton parquet. Il frissonnait et tentait de se réchauffer comme il pouvait bien que rien ne fonctionnait. Tu fermas la porte, lui dis d'enlever ses chaussures et courus lui chercher une serviette.

« Tiens, sèche-toi les cheveux. » Tu fis en le voyant attraper la serviette de ses mains tremblantes.

Il ne dit mot et renifla.

« Enlève ton pull et ta chemise aussi. » Tu lanças avant de recourir dans ta chambre chercher un plaid bien douillet.

Ses cheveux collaient à son front lorsque tu revins, et ses doigts peinaient à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Tu soupiras et l'aidas à l'enlever tout en parlant.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai complètement oublié qu'on n'avait qu'un parapluie. »

Il renifla encore et sourit dans le vide. Une fois sa chemise retirée, tu le laissas se sécher un peu avant de le faire s'asseoir sur ton canapé pour lui mettre la couverture sur les épaules. Il souffla en fermant les yeux.

Tu t'assis à ses côtés.

« Better ? » Tu demandas en frottant son dos.

Il hocha la tête et resserra la couverture autour de lui.

« Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. »

Il tourna la tête lorsque tu te levas et tu t'arrêtas en croisant son regard. Il te sourit. Tu lui renvoyas. Tu savais que celui-ci voulait dire 'merci' et ton cœur se réchauffa un peu.

En préparant sa tasse, tu te mis à rire.

« Au fait, désolée de me balader en slip, mais tu m'as prise au dépourvue. »

Tu l'entendis souffler un rire au loin, et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté lorsque tu lui tendis la tasse. Tu remontas la couverture sur son épaule, qui était tombée sous le mouvement de son bras, et le regardas prendre une gorgée en se brûlant à moitié la langue.

« Hmm ! »  
« Te jette pas dessus, c'est chaud ! » Tu fis, et il te regarda d'un air ironique.

Tu souris de plus belle. Ce Mika là, tu le reconnaissais un peu mieux. Tu passas ta main une fois de plus sur son épaule, déplaças une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait sur le front, et vos deux sourires fanèrent doucement. Il te regarda et comprit que tu allais lui poser la question, une fois de plus. Il soupira et tu entendis enfin le son de sa voix plus d'une seconde, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plus de trois jours.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, tes sourcils se froncèrent mais tu préféras ne pas l'interrompre.

« J'ai été con, j'ai mal réagi et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. »

'Oui, trois semaines et demi' tu pensas sans rien dire. Il renifla et posa la tasse sur la table basse avant de serrer le plaid contre lui.

« I never wanted to be mean, you know, I, it's just- » Il commença sans se rendre compte qu'il changeait de langue, trop enseveli par les émotions.

« Hey, it's okay. » Tu l'encourageas en frottant son dos, voyant sa tête se tourner de l'autre côté pour se cacher.

Toi, mieux que quiconque, savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de confronter ses émotions devant quelqu'un, peu importe qui, et tu ne voulais pas qu'il aille trop vite.

Il souffla.

« Pardon, c'est juste- »

« T'excuses pas, c'est rien. »

Il leva les yeux vers toi, et tu y vis de la gratitude, mais aussi de la peine. Tu pinças les lèvres.

« C'est pas que...je ne veux pas t'en parler, parce que j'en ai parlé à personne, c'est pas contre toi je veux dire, c'est juste que c'est si confus, rien n'est normal, je comprends pas moi-même pourquoi ça se passe... »

« Pourquoi quoi se passe ? » Tu demandas un peu perdue.

Il soupira de plus belle.

« Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Tes fans, enfin ta carrière ? »

« Non plus. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta famille ? »

« N- »

« Andy ? »

Il se tue.

« C'est ça ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol en reprenant sa tasse, comme s'il s'était figé.

« Je vois. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

Sa voix devint petite, vaporeuse.

« Non... »

Tu fronças les sourcils de plus belle.

« Explique moi, je ne te suis plus. »

« Justement, rien ne s'est passé, je suis perdu. » Il avoua avant de boire difficilement une gorgée du liquide chaud, sa gorge maintenant nouée.

Tu ne répondis pas et préféras le laisser venir à toi plutôt que de poser mille questions.

« Il est...différent. »

Voyant ses yeux briller, tu posas ta main sur la sienne, elle-même agrippant son genou gauche.

Il sourit vaguement.

« Il a changé. Il est… Il m'ignore, des fois. Il dit des choses que... »

Il se coupa, ses pensées emmêlées. Ses lèvres se pincèrent avant de soudainement laisser passer une voix plus vive, plus portée. Il s'énervait tristement.

« Il… Il est, odieux, parfois ! Il part sans me prévenir, il oublie de répondre à mes messages et plus tard je découvre qu'il n'était pas occupé, il me reproche sans arrêt des trucs j'ai l'impression d'être tout ce qu'il déteste ! »

Ta main se serra sur la sienne pour lui montrer ton soutien, et sa voix se brisa à nouveau, calmée.

« Il ne me touche plus. Si je m'approche trop, il me repousse. Sauf quand lui le veut. Et quand on fait l'amour, ha, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, il ne se passe rien. C'est comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il pensait constamment à autre chose. Je suis déjà parti, un jour, y'a pas longtemps. Je l'ai poussé, je lui ai dit de ne plus me toucher si c'était pour faire ça. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Tu fis non de la tête. Il eu un rire mauvais.

« Rien. Absolument rien. Il m'a regardé partir les yeux vides, et n'a pas cherché à reprendre contact le lendemain. Rien du tout. C'était il y a 3 jours, et depuis je le vois comme un fantôme venir et partir de la maison, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est, il ne me parle plus. Mais je ne comprends pas, quand je lui demande si j'ai fait quelque chose, il me regarde avec un sourire triste et s'en va, à chaque fois c'est pareil. Pourtant, c'est quelqu'un qui discute, je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça. Il a mauvaise mine. Il a l'air épuisé. Je sais pas quoi faire, je... »

Il reposa sa tasse et prit sa tête dans ses mains en se massant les tempes.

« Souffle un coup. Il doit y avoir une explication. »

« Il te parle, à toi ? » Te demanda t-il soudainement en se tournant vers toi.

Tu hésitas.

« Bah, oui, enfin, pas plus, pas moins que d'habitude... »

« Et il a l'air différent ? 

« Non, pas spécialement. A vrai dire, il est même venu boire un verre avec moi et une amie il y a une semaine. »

Il te regarda, incrédule.

« D'accord. »

Il souffla.

« D'accord... »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? »

Il haussa les épaules et tu décidas d'abandonner pour l'instant.

« Tu veux rester ici, ce soir ? Te changer les idées ? »

« J'ai… J'ai un photoshoot demain matin, je sais pas si- »

« Who cares ! » Tu lanças avec une voix forte. « Sérieusement Mika, tes fringues vont sécher, tes cheveux aussi, on espère » – il eu un rire - «  et de toute façon tu vas quelque part pour qu'on t'habille. On s'en fout de si tu ressembles à un sac ou non. »

Il ria de bon cœur.

« Merci, j'apprécie. »

« De rien. » Tu lanças en riant et posant ta tête sur son épaule une fraction de seconde.

Tu le secouas.

« Allez, oublie un peu tout, laisse moi m'occuper de toi comme un grand bébé et ça ira un peu mieux, okay ? »

Il te regarda les yeux encore un peu brillants mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. » Te souffla t-il, et tu ébouriffas ses cheveux sous ses plaintes.


	3. BRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

« Hé, la marmotte. Réveille toi, tu vas encore être en retard, pour changer. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se fermèrent davantage sous la couette. Jusqu'à tard le soir la veille, vous aviez parlé, de tout, de rien, et ça vous avait fait du bien à toi comme à lui, de reparler comme si le dernier mois qui s'était écoulé n'avait jamais eu lieu. Vous aviez ri, bu, peut-être un peu trop pour une soirée normale mais c'était nécessaire et sans danger. Tu préférais qu'il boive avec toi plutôt que seul.

Il était huit heure et demi, et bien que son rendez-vous était prévu à neuf heure et quart, tu n'avais pas eu le courage de le réveiller avant. Lui qui t'avait raconté comme ses nuits étaient agitées et non réparatrices, pour une fois qu'il dormait profondément, tu n'as pas osé.

Sauf qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève.

Tu insistas en le dévoilant de sous la couette et sentis toute la chaleur s'échapper des draps.

« Hmmm. » Grogna t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. « It's cold. » Il ajouta dans la surdité du tissu.

« J'entends pas quand tu me parles de là mais lève toi, allez. »

Il tourna la tête et se mit sur le dos en frottant ses yeux, puis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps par dessus la couette. Il souffla et ouvrit un œil en te regardant.

« J'ai pas envie. » Se plaignit-il.

« Hm, le problème c'est que les mecs de _Elle_ ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment. »

« Mais j'vais encore avoir une sale gueule. »

« Y'a un truc magique qui s'appelle... » Tu t'approchas de lui. « ...le maquillage. »

Il rit en poussant ta joue pour que tu te relèves et se mit assis dans le lit.

« Je me sens pas très bien. »

« Je t'ai posé un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, bois le et bouge tes fesses. »

Il tourna la tête vers le dit verre, le prit et le dévisagea avec une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est que de l'eau, ça va pas te bouffer. »

Il accentua sa moue en te regardant et tu levas les yeux au ciel.

« Fallait pas boire autant. » Tu lanças en le narguant en partant dans le salon.

« Gniah gniah gniah, fallait pas boire autant, buh, blabl- »

Tu étais revenue en levant un sourcil. Il explosa de rire.

« Pardon. »

« Hm, bois petit con. »

* * *

 

Tu riais. Fort.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je t'avais bien dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Nan mais, Mika, c'est juste, tu verrais ta tête, les vêtements froissés c'est une chose, mais ta tête ! »

« Mais arrête ! » Te dit-il en te poussant l'épaule. « Traverse avant que ça ne passe au- arrête ! »

Tu continuas à rire dans ta moustache alors que vous traversiez la rue, sur le point d'entrer dans le building.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tu te donnas une contenance, soudainement un peu sous tension. Mika te regardait de côté, mi-blasé, mi-inquiet qu'une future crise de rire te prenne au beau milieu du shooting.

« Mika, right ? »

Mika se retourna pour voir un homme élégamment habillé - et bien plus frais que lui – lui tendre la main. Il la serra.

« Yes, hi, nice to meet you. »

« Nice to meet you too. We were waiting for you. Follow me please. »

Tu lui jetas un coup d’œil et il te répondit par un regard noir en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

« Oh, I'm sorry, you are… ? » Te demanda t-il en se retournant.

« Oh, I'm a friend. Is it okay for me to stay or- »

« No it's fine, you're welcome. » Te sourit l'homme en ouvrant une porte. « So here's your dressroom, we already placed everything in the order, and our makeup artist is on their way, they should be here any minute now. If you need anything or want to discuss an outfit, I'm gonna be right next door, don't hesitate to knock. »

« Alright, thank you. » Répondit Mika en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

Le manager ferma la porte et tu tiras un tabouret de dessous le bureau. Mika soupira en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Oh ça va, t'es beau, arrête de t'admirer. » Tu lanças pour rire, mais le sourire de Mika fana doucement et tu fronças les sourcils.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Tu posas ta main sur son épaule et reparlas immédiatement afin de ne pas laisser ce sentiment de malaise s'installer dans la pièce.

« Allez, enfile ça, c'est plutôt beau en plus, un peu bizarre mais sympa. » Tu fis en attrapant le premier cintre qui dévoilait une veste extrêmement bien taillée mais dont le design te laissait perplexe.

Il tourna la tête vers le costume.

« C'est moche. » Il lança.

Un silence s'installa avant que vous n'explosiez de rire à l’unisson. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

« Yes ? »

Un autre homme passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement.

« Hi Mika, I'm the photograph. I just wanted to check if you liked what we picked for you today. »

Toi et lui échangèrent un bref sourire avant que Mika ne reprenne la parole.

« Most of it, yes. »

« Okay great. Hu, meet us in ten then ? »

Mika hocha la tête et l'homme reparti.

« Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il avait l'air super nerveux. » Tu dis en reposant le cintre et en en prenant un autre. « Tiens, ça c'est cool. »

* * *

 

C'était rafraîchissant et drôle de voir Mika poser dans tous ces vêtements, de la soie, des costumes, des morceaux de tissu de tout type et toutes les couleurs et formes, et malgré tout, il avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à le faire. Il te faisait rire dès qu'il regardait les résultats dans l'ordinateur relié à l'appareil photo.

« Okay, these ones are cool. »

« We do like this one better, don't you think- »

« Ah neh I don't think it's really good, but you choose whatever you want, you know. » Se ravisait-il toujours, comme se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

« We still want your opinion, that's you in the public eye, after all. »

Il sourit et sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Tu avais un rictus béa tout le long. Ça te faisait du bien de le voir, et de le voir s'occuper l'esprit. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas vraiment sorti faire autre chose que des courses, ou visiter des lieux qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Bien que ses vacances étaient de courtes durée, il avait pour habitude de toujours bouger, et le regarder dépérir des jours entiers n'était pas exactement revigorant.

C'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres que tu vis le sien s'éteindre brusquement. Il lisait quelque chose sur son téléphone, et tu te levas discrètement pour aller le voir.

« Okay, let's go back for the next one. We'll just change the position of the chair, if that's okay with you. Mika ? »

« Hu ? Oh yes, let's do this. » Dit-il en posant son téléphone sur le bureau.

Tu venais d'arriver à côté, là où il était quelques secondes avant et te demandas si tu ferais bien de regarder ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Car tu le regardais s'asseoir maintenant sur cette chaise, et tu sentais qu'il était perturbé. Le photographe aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Hey, Mika sorry, could you do it the way you did before, a bit on the side with- yes, like that but maybe more smile. »

Et tu le voyais faire semblant, perdre son sourire dès que la photo était prise. Tu les voyais sur l'ordinateur, ses faux sourires qui s'accumulaient les uns derrière les autres, tous aussi vrais que nature. Mais elles n'avaient plus l'âme des premières. Lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose contre son gré, le résultat était immédiatement plus mauvais. Tu tournas la tête et Mika croisa ton regard. Le sien disait 'I'm done', tristement.

Par crainte qu'il ne t'en parle pas, tu décidas de discrètement prendre son téléphone. Il comprendrait, tu te dis. Te retournant pour t'installer dans un coin loin de l'attention, tu le déverrouillas sans difficulté – tu connaissais déjà son mot de passe – et vis un message :

« At 9:37AM.

 **Andy**  : _Come. Please. I need you._  »

Tu fronças les sourcils et remontas légèrement dans la conversation pour constater qu'il ne lui avait envoyé aucun message depuis des semaines, contrairement à Mika. Perdu dans tes pensées, tu ne sentis qu'au dernier moment une présence dans ton dos.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »


	4. TEMPÊTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Tu sursautas en te retournant. Mika se tenait droit devant toi, l'air suspect et tendu.

« Oh, je... »

Il prit son portable de tes mains et constata le message d'Andy encore ouvert, avant de te jeter un regard sombre en se retournant.

« Mika- »

« Plus tard. » Te répondit-il sèchement.

Tu avalas difficilement. Le regret t'envahis immédiatement mais tu fis bonne figure devant les autres, plus ou moins prête à l'affronter après le Photoshoot.

* * *

 

Il ne t'avait pas dit un seul mot de toute la matinée, jusqu'à la fin. Il serra la main de plusieurs personnes, prit ses affaires rapidement et s'en alla sans se retourner pour savoir si tu le suivais ou non. Dans le couloir, tu emboîtais ses pas de près, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne prenne pas encore la parole. La boule dans ta gorge grandissait à mesure que vous vous rapprochiez de la porte de sortie.

Tu pris une grande inspiration en sortant, alors qu'il te tenait la porte sans te regarder.

« Écoute- »

« Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. »

Il se retourna vers toi après avoir vérifié que peu de gens vous regardait dans la rue. Tu déglutis.

« Il me semble qu'on est assez amis pour que ça ne se passe pas mal. »

Il tenait ses clés de maison dans la main, elles cliquaient à mesure qu'il parlait et bougeait ses mains sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je comprends pas. Tu sais que je partage beaucoup de choses avec toi, la situation que je suis entrain de vivre à part. On en a parlé. Pourquoi tu te permets de regarder dans mon téléphone comme ça ? »

« Mais Mika jamais je n'aurais regardé si je n'avais pas eu le doute que... »

« Que quoi ? »

Tu pinças les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils tristement.

« J'avais peur que tu ne m'en parles pas. »

« T'es entrain de me dire que notre conversation d'hier n'a servi à rien ? »

« Non, mais- »

Il soupira.

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Il se remit à marcher. Tu le rattrapas.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Chez moi. Puisque tu as lu, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? »

Il s'arrêta, manquant de se faire foncer dedans par un passant. Tu reculas pour le rejoindre.

« Quoi ? »

Il prit ta main, semblant soudainement se radoucir.

« Je préfère y aller seul. Si jamais j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appelle. »

Tu hochas la tête et serras sa main avant de la relâcher. Il te sourit tristement.

« Merci, et pardon. » Te souffla t-il avant d'embrasser ton front rapidement et de partir en trombe.

* * *

 

Son trajet n'avait été qu'un tourbillonnement de questions. Il manqua à deux reprises de rentrer en collision avec un poteau et une voiture tant il était coincé dans sa propre tête. Son souffle s’accélérait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de chez lui. Andy ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des jours, et leurs conversations s'était arrêtées à quelques mots échangés dans la journée avant cela. Ses mains devinrent moites en apercevant son porche au loin.

Il tirait machinalement sur les manches de son pull tout en marchant, clairement mal à l'aise. Et s'il était enfin prêt à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas ? Et s'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il lui disait qu'il partait ?

Son anxiété était maximale lorsqu'il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant et souffla un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la poignée de porte. C'était fermé.

« Fuck... » Murmura t-il en enfonçant la clé et ouvrant enfin.

Il referma la porte doucement, en alerte. La chaleur l'envahit et brûla petit à petit sa peau fraîche.

« Hey. » Lança t-il en enlevant ses chaussures. « I'm home. »

Le silence lui répondit. Il déglutit et d'un pas mal assuré, commença à fouiller la maison. D'abord le salon où la télévision était allumée mais le volume au minimum, ce qu'il trouva étrange et l'éteignit, puis la salle de bain, la chambre à l'étage, sa pièce de musique avec son piano et revint sur ses pas, essoufflé, pour trouver une note coincée sous la corbeille à fruit du comptoir de la cuisine.

' _You're late, as usual. Not waiting. Don't know why I wanted to talk anyway_.'

Mika froissa le bout de papier déjà chiffonné dans sa paume en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Il s'en voulait, et lui en voulait de ne pas lui laisser une chance.

« Fuck that. » Souffla t-il d'une voix étouffée en balançant le papier contre son frigidaire.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et massa ses tempes, conscient de son énervement et des mauvaises ondes qu'il laissait s'échapper. Il souffla fort une fois, pour se calmer, mais ce geste se répéta encore, et encore, si bien que sa tête lui tournait et qu'il avait l'air de sangloter bruyamment, sans les larmes. Il paniquait.

Il se retourna et laissa son dos glisser contre le comptoir, ses jambes repliées contre lui, tentant de se calmer. Il était épuisé, et il pensait à ses vacances qui se terminaient le lendemain, au concert de reprise, aux interviews la semaine prochaine, à sa famille à qui il n'avait pas vraiment donné de nouvelles depuis un moment, qu'il devait revoir et devant qui il devrait prétendre que tout va bien pour ne pas les inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire en mettant de côté cette situation incompréhensible qui le poussait à bout et en prétextant la fatigue dès que quelqu'un lui reprochait son attitude et son manque de joyeuseté.

La tête appuyée sur le bois, il regarda le vide pendant plusieurs minutes, l'expression neutre quoiqu'un peu triste, avant qu'une unique larme se forme au coin de son œil fatigué et vienne mouiller sa joue droite. Il l'essuya avec rage et sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

* * *

 

Tu venais de pousser la porte de ton appartement, et de poser ton sac de course lorsque ton portable vibra dans ta poche.

Un stylo dans la bouche, tu le consultas.

« At 12:37PM

 **Mika** : _Je v_ _eux_ _pas te déranger, mais… Tu voudrais pas repasser ?_  »

' _Merde'_ tu pensas en rangeant rapidement ce qui avait besoin d'être au frais et repartis, déjà habillée, abandonnant le reste sur ton parquet.

* * *

 

Tu toquas trois fois et ne pris pas la peine d'attendre une réponse pour rentrer.

« Mika ? » Tu demandas en t'avançant avant de le voir, toujours assis dans la cuisine.

Tu enlevas ton manteau et le jetas sur le dossier d'une chaise en t'accroupissant devant lui.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quoi ? » Tu demandas, inquiète.

Il te sourit et haussa les épaules. Tu ne comprenais pas.

« Il est pas venu. » Dit-il d'un air ironique. « Je suis qu'un con...un con... » Il répéta en se frottant l’œil gauche de sa paume.

« Dis pas ça. Allez viens au moins t'asseoir sur le canapé, pourquoi t'es dans la cuisine ? »

Il fis un mouvement de tête vers le papier boulé au sol tout en se levant. Tu t'avanças et le soulevas.

«  _Don't know why I wanted to_ – Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais c'est pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prend à toi de la sorte, ça me dépasse. Tu n'as rien fait du tout, t'es sûr ? »

« Non! Sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais essayé de résoudre le problème sauf que je peux même pas essayer de résoudre quoi que ce soit tant que je- je sais même pas quoi résoudre! » S'énerva t-il en faisant des gestes avec ses bras tout en s'asseyant.

Il soupira et mordit son poing. Tu le joignis.

« Bon. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas t'attendre parce que tu es arrivé trois heures après. Peut-être qu'il- »

Tu te coupas alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait en grand. Mika se crispa dans le canapé. Tu pouvais sentir son cœur battre et entendre son sang pulser à distance. Tu lui jetas un coup d’œil, comme pour dire 'calme toi'. Une ombre se dessina doucement sous l'effet des nuages dehors et du manque de lumière dans la maison, bien qu'il était midi passé. La porte claqua comme au ralenti, laissant place à une tension dans l'air que Mika qualifiait d'intenable dans sa tête. Des clés se firent entendre, puis un soupire, et le son de ses pas l'accompagnèrent jusque devant vos yeux.

Les tiens s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'avait pas fière allure.

« Hey. I didn't know you had compagny. »


	5. PLUIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Mika se leva d'un bond, avant de se balancer imperceptiblement d'un pied à l'autre, incapable de se décider sur la conduite à adopter. Andy le regarda de bas en haut, l'air assez neutre, avant de baisser le regard vers toi. Tu te levas à une allure exagérément lente, et jetas un œil à Mika qui te regardait également.

« Well. I think I'm gonna go. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne te répondirent. Ils se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence.

« Courage. » Tu murmuras à l'oreille de ton ami avant de marcher droit vers la sortie, attrapant ta veste au passage et souriant faiblement à Andy.

La porte se referma et le silence revint quelques secondes. Mika se racla la gorge et croisa les bras.

« Well ? »

Andy fit une moue résignée, abandonnant totalement sa garde. Il s'approcha de lui.

« I'm sorry. »

« That's a good start. » Fit Mika ironiquement, bien que son cœur battait à toute allure.

« I was stupid. »

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se poser sur le rien qui se passait à l'extérieur. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Mika se radoucit immédiatement, il ne supportait pas, malgré tout, de voir Andy si mal.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner sa tête vers lui et recroisa les bras de manière plus détendu.

« Talk to me. »

Andy le toisa, puis fondit en larmes en laissant sa tête se reposer sur son épaule. Décontenancé, Mika l'entoura de ses bras en lui demandant de se calmer, mais ses sanglots redoublèrent et il fini par tomber à genoux.

Il se baisse à sa hauteur.

« Andy, what's wrong ? For God's sake I don't get you anymore, what's happening ? »

Andy arrêta brusquement de pleurer et renifla bruyamment.

« You should leave me. »

Mika ouvrit ses yeux en grand. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

« What- hold on, you're not yourself. Why- »

« I'm not good for you, Mika. You have a- a wonderful life to live and I shouldn't be a brake on you. »

« Why would you be ? »

Il était perdu. Complètement.

« I'm no good for you. »

« You have ALWAYS been good for me, what the fuck are you talking about ? » S'énerva Mika dont la voix commençait à craquer sous ses émotions qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment. « Talk to me ! »

« Leave me or I will. » Lui répondit Andy, plus sérieux que jamais, contrastant avec ses sanglots qui retentissaient encore dans la maison quelques minutes auparavant et ses larmes coulant encoure sur ses joues.

Les yeux de Mika firent l'aller retour dans les siens. Il se leva.

« No. » Annonça t-il, déterminé. « No, I won't let you. » Rajouta t-il en marchant au pas de course vers la sortie, l'abandonnant dans le salon.

* * *

 

Mika n'avait pas donné de nouvelles jusqu'au lendemain, où il devait se préparer pour son premier concert à Londres, dans une petite salle du quartier royal de Kensington et Chelsea. Il avait décidé de se plonger dans cette euphorie pour ne plus en sortir, s'enfermer loin de ses questionnements, ses craintes et tout compte fait, de la réalité. C'est dans un hôtel à quelques pas de la salle qu'il se préparait, loin de ses musiciens, et de la foule qui s’agglutinait devant les portes du futur concert. Le soundcheck était fini depuis longtemps, l'endroit était plein et l'heure de l'ouverture des portes proche. Il replaçait avec maniaquerie son nœud papillon, insatisfait de ses cheveux et de son allure. Il pensait qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué encore qu'avant ses vacances et espérait que ses fans ne remarqueraient rien. Mais il en doutait avec un sourire.

« Ah, smart people... » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

On toqua. Il souffla, pensant qu'on allait lui demander de sortir de son repère pour aller à la salle, auquel cas il devrait déjà s'arrêter dire bonjour, serrer mille mains et voir mille expressions, et bien qu'il adorait cela, il se le réservait pour l'après. Pour le moment, il se concentrait et se perdait dans ses songes éveillés.

Il ouvrit la porte et sa gorge se serra immédiatement.

« Andy ? »

« We need to talk. »

« I asked you to do that twice yesterday and you didn't want to, besides I can't talk right now and the answer is still no. » Répondit-il en une seule fois en refermant la porte, mais Andy la bloqua avec son pieds.

Dans l’entrebâillement, il continua à parler d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

« I won't be long and we need to. »

« No, Andy, there's a time for everything and your time has now passed. We'll talk later. »

Et il poussa la porte en fermant à clé, déjà conscient que le brusquer une fois de plus n'allait rien arranger à leur situation. Puis un sentiment nouveau vint s'immiscer dans son corps : la honte. Il se faisait honte, de réagir comme un gamin sous le coup d'impulsions primaires. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour si peu. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses réactions. Il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau mais dès qu'il était enfin prêt à parler, il le repoussait sans cesse. Attrape moi si tu peux, je t'aime moi non plus, suis moi je te fuis. Il en avait marre.

Bon ou mauvais moment, il rouvrit la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir en l'appelant, mais il était déjà parti, seul le son de sa voix dérangeant les autres clients lui répondit en écho sur les murs blancs.

* * *

 

Il était épuisé, jusqu'au bout, jusque dans les réserves de son énergie. Le concert avait été fabuleux, mais il se sentait extrêmement faible, entrain de boire de l'eau sur un canapé dans les backstage.

« You look pale, are you alright ? » Demanda Joy, sa batteuse en s'essuyant le cou avec une serviette carrée.

« Yeah... » Souffla Mika en tournant à moitié de l’œil.

« You should sleep. » Lui conseilla Joy en sortant de la pièce en le regardant de biais, peu rassurée.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller saluer ses fans. Il avait pris sa douche mais se sentait encore sale. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'il avait perdu tout appétit depuis plus d'une semaine, et qu'il commençait à en ressentir les effets. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas toléré l'alcool à votre soirée, et qu'il avait l'air à bout de forces en permanence. A cela se rajoutait ses courtes nuits et son stress quasi non-stop. Avec l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, son corps lâchait.

Il avait vu sa famille dans l'après-midi, cela lui avait remonté un peu le moral, et sa mère avait tenu à rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas malgré ses vaines tentatives de mensonge, mais il avait préféré la laisser en dehors de tout cela pour le moment. Il savait que c'était une erreur, et qu'elle finirait par le savoir, elle et tous ses proches, mais il pensait pouvoir régler le problème avant qu'il ne finisse par remonter à la surface.

Il poussa la grosse porte en verre de l'entrée et son sourire illumina instantanément son visage, mais ne dura pas indéfiniment, il n'en avait plus la force. Un fan lui demanda comment il allait, par routine, innocemment, et Mika rit nerveusement avant de répondre. Erreur, tout le monde le remarqua et la 'nouvelle' se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la foule.

« To be honest Mika, you look a bit tired. » Osa lui dire une fan alors qu'il signait son CD. « Are you alright ? »

Mika sourit vainement, tentant sincèrement de faire diversion.

« Yeah, yes, just a bit tired… Just... »

Sa voix se perdit dans l'air alors qu'il se frottait l'arrête du nez quand il vit des étoiles. Il s'agrippa à la barrière qui le séparait d'eux des deux mains et souffla pour reprendre conscience.

Un garde vint l'aider à se remettre debout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Sorry, I'm... » Se perdit-il dans ses mots, sa tête lui tournant et son sang tapant fort dans ses veines.

Ses fans s’inquiétèrent, certains, choqués, avaient même déjà les larmes aux yeux, et c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il essaya de prétexter un mal de tête persistant en s'excusant et rassurant comme il pouvait les gens qui étaient restés le voir, mais une fois monté dans le van, il s'écroula sur la banquette, à plat ventre, la tête à demi dans le vide. Il avait envie de vomir, et son corps se mit à trembler.

« Hey Mika stay awake okay, we're gonna drive you home and call someone. »

Alors que ses forces l'abandonnèrent complètement, il tourna la tête vers son agent et réussi à articuler :

« Not home. »

 

 


	6. BROUILLARD

Arrivés chez lui, son agent et son chauffeur aidèrent Mika à se relever et marcher, chacun de ses bras reposant sur leurs épaules.

« We're gonna call a doctor if you want. »

« No, I'm just...tired. » Répondit le chanteur qui ressentait encore des frissons désagréables se propager dans son corps faible.

Ils ouvrirent la porte avec quelques difficultés et l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur son canapé. Il se tenait le front, les yeux fermés, mais paraissait déjà moins pâle. Petit à petit, sa main relâcha la pression.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots sur l'attitude à adopter à partir de maintenant, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager leur conclusion avec Mika, celui-ci s'était endormi, à la stupeur générale.

« Well, that was quick. » Fit Sydney, son chauffeur.

« We can't leave him alone like that. »

« Yeah but I can't stay here, I have to go back. »

« Me too actually. »

« What's happening ? » Demanda une voix rauque qui s'élevait du couloir.

Andy traînait des pieds, la mine grise et les yeux rouges. Les deux hommes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde.

« Who are you ? » Demanda l'agent.

« His boyfriend. Who are _you_ is the real question. »

Sydney lança un regard circonspect à Andy - qui le connaissait - avant de faire un mouvement de tête en direction de son compagnon dans le canapé, assoupi. Les traits d'Andy se détendirent et il s'approcha de l'accoudoir avant de frôler ses cheveux d'une main hésitante.

« Well. He doesn't need us anymore so, we're gonna go. Andy, call me if he, or _you,_ need anything. » Ajouta Sydney en insistant sur le 'you', et Andy le regarda en hochant la tête sans questionnements, sachant pertinemment son identité.

Les deux hommes partirent et il soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur au niveau de la tête de Mika. Il le regarda dormir, paisible, et un sourire illumina son teint maussade. Sa main tremblante revint frôler ses fines bouclettes, avant de laisser son index caresser son front en revenant vers sa joue. Il osait à peine le toucher, de peur de le réveiller bien sûr, mais aussi par perte d'habitude. Un frisson d'électricité traversa son corps lorsqu'il sentit son souffle effleurer sa peau, son torse se soulever sous sa veste qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever malgré la chaleur d'un intérieur chauffé. Il était calme, beau, et Andy l'admira en silence quelques minutes, laissant son instinct dicter ses gestes. Puis il se mit à murmurer, presque inaudible et plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« I'm bad, you know. I used to be good. I used to fulfill your needs and that's the guy you met and the guy you went on in life with. God, I wish I could tell you… And I might, sooner or later, because it's something I can't keep to myself anymore. But I don't want you hurt, love. I wish you could just live happily with me but it seems impossible now. It's too late. Or maybe I'm just full of delusions, and I probably am. »

Il arrêta son monologue, craignant son réveil et se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses mots qui ne reflétaient que trop bien le fouillis qui régnait dans sa tête. Mika remua à peine, et Andy lutta contre ses propres larmes, sa main frémissante toujours sur ses cheveux, mais ne bougeant plus.

« I love you. » Dit-il dans un souffle, sa voix craquée s'étant immiscée au passage. « I love you so much. » Continua t-il plus doucement, ses larmes tombant directement dans sa bouche.

Il renifla doucement en fermant les yeux, reprenant son calme. Il soupira.

« What happened to us ? » Questionna t-il en mettant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, son menton se posant sur ses genoux.

Il scruta une quelconque réaction, cherchant quelque part une réponse, ayant un espoir que peut-être, il ne dormait pas et avait tout entendu. Mais rien ne se passa.

Il se mit à genoux et prit délicatement la main de Mika, posée sur son torse près de son cou, et serra ses doigts dans sa paume. Il lui sourit, comme pour se prouver qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de le faire, et se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son geste était si aérien qu'il les avait à peine senti, mais il avait besoin de le faire. Il répéta celui-ci sur sa joue et avant de se relever lui souffla un dernier mot, immense de sens.

« I promise I'll make it stop. I promise you. »

* * *

 

Le temps s'était comme arrêté entre le moment où il avait senti une présence chaleureuse lui confier son amour et celui où elle s'était envolée.

Lorsqu'Andy retourna dans leur chambre, Mika laissa couler la larme qu'il retenait à l'intérieur de lui depuis le début de son éveil. Il n'avait pas tout entendu, pensait-il, mais il avait reprit conscience au moment crucial. ' _He still loves me_ ' Pensa t-il, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son corps était en miette, la fatigue l’assommait mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait revivre.

Ce n'était donc pas ça. S'il l'aimait toujours, ils pourraient, ensemble, tout vaincre.

' _Together Andy, not you alone_.' Se dit-il, repensant à sa promesse. ' _You won't fight your demons alone_.'

Soudain, son dos lui envoya une décharge de douleur et il se courba en se mettant assis. Sa tête tournait toujours ; il avait besoin de manger quelque chose, son estomac détruit par les crampes en était la preuve.

Non sans mal, il se leva, enleva sa veste et se stoppa net. Sa tête pivota vers le couloir, hésitant à d'abord aller voir Andy. Pour trancher, il décida d'attraper une barre de céréale qui traînait dans sa cuisine ainsi qu'une pomme pour aller plus vite et marcha d'un pas nerveux vers sa chambre. Il pouvait y voir des ombres virevolter dans l’entrebâillement de la porte – qu'ils ne laissaient d'habitude jamais ouverte. Il l'atteignit et la poussa faiblement de ses doigts, curieux de voir la réaction d'Andy. Celui-ci tourna brutalement la tête de la télévision postée à quelques pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte, en se remettant droit sur l'oreiller derrière lui.

Mika lui sourit faiblement.

« You're not asleep. » Demanda Andy bien qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation.

« Nothing is worth a bed. » Répondit-il en gloussant mollement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Andy ne coupe le silence.

« Well, don't stay over there, come on here. » Dit-il en tâtant la place vide à côté de lui.

Mika se mouva jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sous l’œil attentif de son copain.

« I bought those cereal bars for you. » Annonça t-il de nul part alors que Mika ouvrait l'emballage.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

« They're my favorites. »

« I know. I've noticed you..looked a bit.. »

« Starved ? » L'aida Mika en riant de son propre état.

« Yeah. So I bought these. »

Il arrêta de rire.

« Thanks. » Lui dit-il en mordant dedans.

Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement sous la sensation que manger lui procurait – ainsi que la fatigue qui persistait. Andy l'observa à nouveau, perdu dans les mouvements de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête brutalement en constatant que Mika l'avait vu.

Celui-ci ne dit mot mais sourit la bouche pleine.

* * *

 

Une fois son mini 'repas' avalé, il alla rapidement mettre quelque chose de confortable et s'enfouit sous les draps.

« Do you want me to turn the TV off ? » Demanda Andy avec attention.

« I'd understand if you wanted to watch it, it's early. » Répondit Mika, ses paupières déjà closes.

« No, no, we have a living room for that, and I'm a bit tired anyways. »

Il éteignit l'écran et l'obscurité les envahit. Mika sentait son cœur battre à nouveau fort dans sa poitrine, ses bras repliés sur son torse alors qu'il était sur le côté. Il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec Andy depuis des jours entiers, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si attentionné tout à coup, ce que voulait dire ses mots plus tôt et son allure étrange et terne.

Alors que les questions n'en finissaient plus d'affluer dans sa tête, il sentit Andy se tourner du même côté que lui et ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Sous une impulsion, il se retourna pour lui faire face et après une courte hésitation, vint attraper sa main qui était également repliée devant sa poitrine.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot, et Mika se rendormi dans les secondes qui suivirent, ne pouvant voir l'immense sourire qui s'était figé dans les traits fatigués d'Andy.


	7. ECLIPSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Mika se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, l'esprit embrumé par les restes d'un mauvais rêve étrange. Il s'étira pour changer de position et se ravisa de justesse pour éviter Andy qu'il avait oublié être à côté de lui. Mais son bras ne heurta personne.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tâtonna de la paume de sa main le matelas vide et froid, suggérant qu'il était parti depuis un moment déjà. Il soupira lourdement. Son moment de répit était-il déjà fini ? Trop fatigué pour penser, il essaya d'oublier pour se rendormir, mais abandonna l'idée quelques minutes plus tard, s'avouant vaincu par son mental encombré d'interrogations.

« Fuuuu- » Râla t-il en silence, sortant de son lit en grimaçant, ses courbatures intensifiées par la froideur de ses muscles somnolant.

Il marcha, ou plutôt traîna des pieds, sur son pantalon de pyjama gris - qui descendait au milieu de ses fesses tant il était large et souple – en direction du couloir pour essayer de trouver son copain. Ses pieds firent craquer le parquet, libérant un son sinistre dans sa maison silencieuse. Ses yeux commençaient à s'adapter à l'obscurité quand il s'arrêta net, pensant avoir entendu un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille ; le bruit se répéta.

« Andy ? » Appela t-il d'une voix cassée par le sommeil, à peine audible.

Il continua sa route vers le salon où tout était parfaitement en place, puis jeta un œil à la cuisine avant de s'y arrêter pour boire un verre d'eau. Le bruit se répéta plus bruyamment cette fois alors qu'il reposait le verre dans l'évier.

Se mouvant doucement vers la salle de bain près des escaliers, son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite.

« Andy ? » Appela t-il de nouveau, plus fort, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la porte des toilettes.

Il se tut. La maison était parfaitement silencieuse.

« Andy, are you in there ? »

Un très faible gémissement s'éleva de la pièce et Mika relâcha l'air qu'il avait accumulé dans ses poumons avec force en appuyant sur l'interrupteur du couloir afin d'y voir plus clair avant de se raviser, la lumière brûlant ses yeux épuisés.

Il l'entendit gémir à nouveau, très faiblement, comme s'il était blessé, avant de renifler plus fort.

« What's happening ? Why are you in there ? »

Sa voix s'éleva dans un écho. Mika pensa qu'il avait la tête dans la cuvette.

« Nothing. Go back to sleep. »

« Andy, don't start this whole deal again of avoiding the subject and not telling me what's going on. Are you sick ? »

« Yes. »

« Did you eat something bad ? »

« I don't know. »

« Come on, get out if you don't feel like puking anymore and take some medicine. »

« No. »

Mika souffla. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il jamais ?

« Why, are you ashamed of your look ? Don't want me to see you without makeup ? » Tenta t-il de répondre avec humour, mais Andy ne broncha pas.

Avec un énième soupire bruyant, il murmura contre la porte :

« Fine. I'll leave you a glass of water and a can of coke somewhere, with medecine, and if you need anything let me know. »

« Stop caring about me and focus on your sleep schedule, love. »

Mika sourit. Au moins, il l'appelait toujours de la même manière.

« Don't be silly. I'm talking with a door, that's way better than sleep. »

Il entendit le rire soufflé d'Andy se répercuter dans les toilettes et sourit à nouveau, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement alors qu'il partait, l'entendant gémir de douleur. Plus il s'éloignait, plus Andy semblait sangloter.

Se glissant dans ses draps frais, il ramena la couverture sur son torse et ne put fermer les yeux tout de suite. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 

Le lendemain arriva plus tôt que Mika ne l'aurait espéré, réveillé par le soleil printanier qui filtrait entre les rideaux de la chambre qui avaient été mal refermés. Il grogna en se frottant les yeux, son estomac grouillant à l'idée d'un petit déjeuner, ou plutôt d'un brunch, étant donné l'heure.

« Jesus, 11AM, my appointment no ! » Dit-il à voix haute en s'emmêlant dans ses draps alors qu'il se pressait pour se lever.

Ses efforts furent vains et il tomba misérablement sur le sol. Se frottant la fesse gauche en pestant, il réalisa qu'il était déjà bien trop en retard pour que ce soit utile de rattraper le coup.

« Uhhhhh. » Grogna -il d'une voix rauque et lourde de sommeil.

Abandonnant l'idée de se dépêcher et inventant déjà une excuse à donner à son coiffeur, il prit son téléphone pour vérifier s'il avait des messages tout en constatant l'absence d'Andy. La nuit lui revint en mémoire et il se dirigea vers le salon en lisant ton sms.

« At 9:02AM

**Toi :** _Hey, is everything okay ? I heard you had a little accident yesterday, I'm not sure what, they stayed vague. Just making sure you're alright. Also, how is the situation with Andy going ?_ _(Je sais pas pourquoi l'anglais, j'avais envie)_

_Miss you ! X_  »

Mika sourit et commença à te répondre tout en arrivant dans le salon. Il s'arrêta, constatant que les médicaments avaient disparus mais que la bouteille de coca était restée intacte. Il finit d'écrire son message en s'asseyant dans son canapé avant de poser son téléphone sur la table basse. Il se pencha et y vit également une petite note posée au beau milieu du verre.

 

_« I'm out. Feeling better. I went out to see some friends and take a few things so I can cook – or try to – something for us to eat at lunch. You need to eat._

_A.»_

 

Les lèvres de Mika s'étirèrent dans un sourire chaleureux. Malgré l'incident de la veille, ses mots le rassurèrent et il se sentit un peu plus léger. Il se releva, posa la note sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour se préparer un thé et manger un bout. Il fit un tour rapide sur twitter en mangeant des céréales, posa sa vaisselle et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

En entrant dans la petite pièce, une tache sombre attira son attention dans le fond des WC. Il plissa les yeux, s'agenouilla et posa son doigt dessus. Celui-ci laissa une trace au sol. Il l'amena à son nez et grimaça.

« What the- »

C'était du sang, il en était certain. Ressentant à nouveau cette petite boule d’anxiété se frayer un chemin dans son estomac, il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire : fouiller.

Une fois sorti, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la chambre, enfilant un pantalon au passage, et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il détestait l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires mais quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond et il avait besoin de savoir. Pour sa curiosité, pour la sûreté d'Andy, pour leur couple.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'armoire après avoir ouvert la porte de droite où figuraient tous les habits de son compagnon. Il sourit en sentant son odeur s'échapper des vêtements frais.

« That fucking smell is everywhere I swear to God- » Ricana Mika en soulevant une chemise qu'il décida de voler.

Sa nouvelle trouvaille sur le dos, il commença par fouiller avec ses yeux, puis entra la tête dans le meuble pour explorer les espaces vides des côtés, soulever des habits et repérer deux ou trois potentielles victimes de ses pulsions de voleur. Il se leva et regarda entre les cintres, tâtant les poches à la recherche d'un éventuel indice.

Où était-il parti tout ce temps où ils ne se parlaient plus ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si mal et fatigué ?

Il souffla et se baissa pour tirer un tiroir dans lequel ses chaussettes étaient rangées. Il les souleva et ne vit rien d'intéressant – si ce n'est qu'il avait sacrément besoin de refaire le plein.

Se grattant la nuque, Mika referma l'armoire et ouvrit une petite commode qu'il y avait sur le côté sous un grand miroir aux moulures anciennes. Il y vit un sac à dos et deux ou trois bricoles sans importance. Déjà défaitiste, il ouvrit le sac et y jeta un œil avant de le poser sur le côté en soufflant, reposant son dos sur le rebord du lit.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que ses sourcils ne se rejoignent et qu'il reprenne le sac en main. Celle-ci agrippa la pochette qui y figurait. Il l'ouvrit et plissa les yeux. Elle était remplie de feuilles, parfois blanches, parfois à carreaux, avec des noms de gens, des numéros, des chiffres incompréhensibles et des sigles étranges tels que «  \ !/  ». Mika savait que son job lui demandait d'avoir beaucoup de contacts et d'échanges avec le monde, il décida donc de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Ce qui l'intrigua en revanche, fut un petit sachet plastique qui était tombé de la poche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il était transparent et entièrement vide, mais paraissait être particulièrement inattendu dans une telle pochette.

Il la replaça où il l'avait trouvé et ouvrit par précaution la petite poche de devant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« A lighter ? »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part un paquet de chewing-gum et un briquet. Celui-ci étonna Mika qui savait qu'Andy ne fumait pas.

Replaçant tout et décidant d'arrêter ses recherches pour le moment, il retourna dans le salon et manqua de hurler.

« Jesus Christ Andy, make a noise when you come home ! »

Andy le regarda avec suspicion avant de lui sourire en montrant les deux sacs plastiques de courses qu'il tenait dans la main, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails de son air interloqué.

Il plissa les yeux.

« Isn't it my shirt ? »


	8. ORAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Mika avait décidé de couper les ponts avec Andy. Non pas par envie, mais par ras le bol, par nécessité pour sa carrière et pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de ses non-dits. Andy n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait rien dit, à vrai dire, il s'était contenté de sourire tristement et de prendre ses affaires.

Le repas qu'ils avaient passé la première fois où Mika avait fouillé ses affaires s'était étrangement bien passé, trop bien passé, même. Tout semblait forcé, faux, pesant malgré les rires, triste malgré les sourires. Mais l'éclairci de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait oublier le reste, l'histoire de quelques heures, avant que les questions ne resurgissent. Andy s'était emporté, subitement, déraisonnement, et cela n'avait absolument pas plu à Mika qui pensait en avoir fini avec les sautes d'humeur. Alors il lui avait posé un ultimatum : son honnêteté contre leur relation. Andy ne lui a jamais répondu, et Mika le prit comme un cri déchirant le silence. Dans un calme sourd, il lui avait simplement demandé de réfléchir, seul, loin de lui. Alors il était parti, on ne sait où.

Le premier réflexe qu'il eut une fois l'écho de ses pas franchissant le porche parti fut de t'appeler, te demander de rester avec lui quelques heures, quelques jours. Tu t'étais bien sûr précipitée, consciente qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Tu avais également insisté pour qu'il en parle enfin à sa famille et avais organisé une petite soirée afin de tous vous changer les idées et remettre Mika dans le droit chemin. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire bientôt, mais malgré tous vos efforts, il décida de décaler sa tournée au risque de mettre sa carrière en péril.

Confronté à des managers résistants et implacables, tu décidas de l'aider et d'organiser toi-même un futur plan de dates, locations et budget, et le proposa à son équipe qui céda enfin à sa requête après de longs jours de négociations et de futures dettes et redevances. Cela eut un impact immédiat sur les fans qui avaient déjà payé leur place, certains se sont soulevés, d'autres ont déserté, mais l'important était de s'occuper sérieusement de l'état de santé de Mika.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait le teint gris, et tu décidas de t'occuper de lui à plein temps. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'écoulaient, il retrouvait des couleurs, semblait moins fatigué et se remettait doucement de l'absence d'Andy. Fortuné et Zuleika étaient tout deux restés chez lui pendant la dernière semaine qui annonçait leurs deux mois de séparation.

Tu étais là, le jour où ils s'apprêtaient à partir, mais remarquas la mine partagée de Mika.

« Pourquoi cette tête ? » Tu lui demandas.

Mika pris une grande inspiration et expira bruyamment l'air de ses poumons.

« I need to know where he is. I have no idea where he is. » Annonça t-il subitement.

« We talked about this, Mika. I'm sure he's fine. » Lui répondit Zuleika en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mika lui sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« But there is no sign he's fine. He's nowhere to be found. »

Il fit une pause puis son expression changea du tout au tout.

« But, Fortuné, you're good with technology, could you trace him ? »

Son frère le regarda, pris sur le vif, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils arqués.

« Err I guess so, well I'd need to have his phone number and a - a password and- »

« But is it possible ? » Le pressa Mika.

« Technicaly, yes. If I can trace him through his phone GPS it is- »

Mika l’interrompit en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Please, stay a few more days. »

Fortuné soupira, se retournant vers toi et Zuleika. Celle-ci pris la parole d'un ton déçue.

« I really can't stay... »

« It's okay, I can stay if you need to work. » Tu lui répondis dans un sourire qu'elle te rendit.

Celui de Mika s'agrandit d'un coup.

« Good. »

* * *

 

Le soir même, Mika, Fortuné et toi vous êtes assis en rond autour de la table pour commencer vos recherches. Très peu familier avec l'idée, Mika se contentait de répondre aux questions de son frère.

« Donne moi son numéro. »

«  Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« I just need all the informations I can get, I'm not sure how to proceed honestly. »

« Are you sure you can do it ? »

Fortuné soupira et le regarda sans répondre.

« Well, let's stop talking and get to work so we can find out. » Tu ajoutas pour briser le silence dérangeant qui s'était installé progressivement.

Après avoir descendue absolument toutes les informations, papiers ou virtuelles, qu'il pouvait trouver sur Andy et son téléphone, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en se frottant l'arrête du nez avec force. Tu allas te poser à côté de lui, laissant Fortuné mettre de l'ordre dans le calme.

« On va le retrouver, d'accord ? »

Mika hocha la tête de bas en haut sans arrêter de frotter son visage.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. Tu vas chopper des boutons. »

Il souffla un rire et alla vous chercher une bière à tous.

* * *

 

_' J'ai chaud. Pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu soleil ne s'en va pas? Laissez moi lui attraper la main, il est tout proche, je le sens, je le vois, je le ressens. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans mes tympans comme de lourdes menaces, il me fait peur. J'ai froid. Ma main me retient de justesse contre le mur glacé de la prison. Je ne vois que du orange, de l'orage dehors, des éclairs qui m'aveuglent. J'ai mal. Mon cœur se transforme en cendres à chacun de mes pas, je n'arriverai pas jusqu'au bout du couloir. Je serai poussière avant même avoir pu prononcer son nom. Qui es-tu, toi qui m'empêche d'avancer? Laisse-moi tranquille, tu me fais mal! Je suis glacé, nu au milieu d'un champ de blé. Les arbres moisissent, tout est gris, et silencieux. Absolument tout, même moi. Je ne peux entendre mon cœur battre, il est mort il y a des siècles, au crépuscule de notre amour. Parti en fumée, celle qui m'étouffe mais me réchauffe petit à petit. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer l'incendie qui ravage la végétation autour de moi? Il faut que m'en aille, que je cours, loin, en sécurité, mais tout est mort, tout est flammes et laideur, il n'y a plus de sang dans mes veines, je n'ai plus la force de continuer, j'ai peur, aidez moi, aidez moi…!'_

 

« Hey, Mika, réveille toi. Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille toi, tout va bien, tu es sur ton canapé, respire. »

* * *

 

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels Fortuné avait tout essayé pour s'introduire dans les données du téléphone d'Andy, sans succès. Il manquait toujours un détail, et se retrouvait nez à nez avec un mur qui l'empêchait de le retrouver. Sans l'aide de la police, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas demander à la police de nous aider. »

« C'est évident. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas rester là, les bras croisés. »

Fortuné soupira, puis un éclair d'illumination l'envahit.

« Je sais. »

« Quoi ? » Mika et toi demandèrent en même temps.

Fortuné se leva et fouilla dans son téléphone à la recherche d'un numéro.

« Okay. So. I have this colleague I met in architecture class, he's very fond of tehnology and in particular anything that has to do with what he does – so like, softwares and new ways of creating with a computer as a whole. He told me once he had a friend who was into this type of stuff as well, but… Was pretty skilled when it came to _dangerous_ things. »

«  _Dangerous_ things ? »

« Yeah. Illegal things. »

Le visage de Mika s'illumina de compréhension.

« Could he- »

Fortuné hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Can you contact him ? »

« I can ask his friend if he'd like to meet us but Mika are you sure it's worth getting involved into stuff like that ? I mean, if somebody traces him and comes facing him and therefore us, it could- »

« I don't care, that's not that dangerous, it's just to find Andy. We're not planning an attack. »

* * *

 

La nuit même, Joseph, l'expert en détournement, fut prêt à vous rencontrer chez lui. Un peu mal à l'aise, tu te demandais sans cesse si vous faisiez bien de mettre les pattes dans tout ce bordel, mais après avoir attentivement regardé le visage plein d’espoir de Mika, tu chassas tes pensées.

Il habitait une petite maison en banlieue de Londres, assez modeste et peu décorée, mais où l'on pouvait s'y sentir chez soi, bien loin des clichés de hackers vivant en sous-sol dans des caves froides et humides. Joseph avait l'air d'un type comme un autre, assez grand, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Monsieur tout le monde.

« So, what do you guys want exactly. I only got a brief explanation through the phone. »

 

Après avoir discuté des termes et conclu un accord, Joseph se mit au travail. Mika lui demanda s'il fallait que vous repassiez plus tard pour avoir le résultat mais Joseph lui affirma qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Une demi heure tout au plus.

 

Trente huit minutes plus tard, il s'étira et imprima une feuille.

« There you go. » Dit-il en prenant la feuille et se tournant dans son fauteuil pour la tendre à Mika qui s'était levé e même temps que toi et Fortuné.

« This is what you need to type to link your GPS to his – but careful, if you don't wanna be followed back don't activate it cause he will see you too. And this is his current location. I don't know what your guy's doing, but that's a pretty weird place. I've been there before, it's full of weird ass people. »

Mika plissa les yeux et lu l'adresse.

_' Briel Bar, Walworth, Southwark, London '_

 

Mika sorti pratiquement en courant de la maison.

« Mika attend, il est tard on ne peut pas y aller mainte- »

« Justement, il est tard, et il est dans un bar bizarre à l'autre bout de la ville. Vous pouvez rester chez moi si vous voulez, moi j'y vais. »

Tu soupiras, et emboîtas ses pas rapides.

* * *

 

Mika se gara dans une rue parallèle au bar. L'endroit faisait froid dans le dos, tout semblait louche, et bien trop calme pour être normal. Les rues étaient humides, les murs tagués, les maisons en piteux état. Des groupes de gens tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres marchaient – ou plutôt titubaient pour la plupart – au milieu de la route, parlant fort ou parfois chuchotant dans les oreilles des uns et des autres, suspicieusement. Le seul son régulier était celui de la musique qui s'échappait des murs mal isolés du bar.

Le sang de Mika ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur se serrant à l'idée qu'Andy puisse être là-dedans. Il enleva sa veste sous la bouffée de chaleur qui le prit et ouvrit sa portière.

« Mika, tu es sûr- »

Il claqua la porte avant que tu ne finisses ta phrase, sans t'entendre. A contrecœur, Fortuné et toi sortirent à votre tour, collés l'un à l'autre pour vous rassurer.

Mika s'avançait d'un pas déterminé puis ralentit alors qu'il arrivait près de l'entrée du bar. Son nom était accroché approximativement sur la devanture, et deux lettres ne s'illuminaient plus. Quand aux autres, elles grésillaient d'une jaune pisseux. Il s'arrêta, soudain pris d'une boule au ventre qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Tu t'avanças derrière lui et posas ta main sur son épaule, consciente qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et que personne n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il pourrait bien se trouver.

Après quelques secondes, il se ravisa et alla marcher plus loin, contournant le bar pour prendre l'air et se donner du courage.

« Do you think Andy is fine in there ? » Tu demandas à Fortuné comme pour te rassurer aussi.

« I hope so. »

« Yeah, I hope so too cause- »

« OH MY GOD ! » Cria Mika, effrayant une nuée de corbeaux qui s'envolèrent à toute allure.

Tu courus de l'autre côté du bar, te laissant guider par le son de sa voix et le vit, les deux mains devant la bouche et regardant par terre.

Andy était allongé, la nuque cassée contre le mur, inconscient.

 

 


	9. TORNADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Tu te précipitas à terre, heurtant tes genoux contre les cailloux et la boue, pour poser ta main sur l'épaule d'Andy en le secouant avec précaution.

« Andy, Andy wake up, wake up ! »

Mika était resté derrière toi, à quelques mètres, les deux mains sur sa bouche, l'air traversant difficilement ses poumons sous la pression. Il luttait contre le choque.

« Andy, please, move for me. » Tu demandas en le secouant plus fort, voyant l'ombre des jambes de Fortuné se dessiner sur le mur du bar alors qu'il approchait doucement de son frère.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'enfin, Andy ne donne signe de vie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu soufflas ton soulagement en te retournant avec un sourire délivré.

« He's alive. »

Mika expulsa tout l'air prisonnier de ses poumons avec force en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière alors que Fortuné frottait son épaule, incroyablement rassuré. Avalant sa salive, il s'approcha à son tour et s’accroupit.

Andy émit des gémissements de douleur presque inaudibles, sa tête bougeant sans force de droite à gauche.

« Hey. » Murmura Mika en posant sa main sur lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Mika pinça les lèvres et affirma en se levant :

« We need to take him to the hospital right now. »

« What do you think you're doing ? » Demanda un homme relativement grand à l'allure féroce et aux muscles prédominant en marchant d'un pas décidé et lent vers vous, et plus particulièrement vers Mika.

Celui-ci le regarda avec interrogation.

« He- »

« Let that fucker die in peace and get the hell out of here before I do the same to you, faggot. »

Tu te levas d'un bond, consciente de ta folie mais incapable de t'en empêcher.

« Who the hell are you to come and talk to us like that ? »

« Are you responsible for this ? » Demanda Mika en te coupant et en désignant Andy, la voix sourde.

L'homme ricana.

« So you're definitely his meat, huh. That bastard was about to tell you all about his little secret, and neither me or my mates are okay with that. Had to make him shut up. » Dit-il, susurrant de méchanceté.

Mika tremblait de rage – et peut-être de peur, aussi. Le gars n'était pas exactement du style bisounours. Tu pouvais voir les poings serrés de l'un comme de l'autre et échangea un regard rapide avec Fortuné.

« What do you want ? »

Le baraqué te regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Don't talk to me, girl. Go home, I don't wanna get violent with you- »

« You won't get violent at all. » Lança Mika en se mettant devant toi. « You touch anyone and you're done. »

Monsieur muscles explosa d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos puis s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Get out of here, you and your friends. I'll be back, and when I am, you better not be here anymore, cause my own pals and I will be way too thrilled to smash your asses off. »

« Piss off. »

L'homme attrapa la mâchoire de Mika en lui jetant des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Don't change my mood now, boy. »

Il le relâcha violemment et s'en alla en sifflant, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

 

Un peu secoués des derniers événements, vous avez cependant réussi à ramener Andy à l’hôpital sans trop le brusquer. Le trajet en voiture fut périlleux et lourd. Personne n'osait parler, Mika regardait en permanence Andy dans le rétroviseur ; vous l'aviez placé entre toi et Fortuné pour l'aider à tenir assis, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ni parlé, hormis ses gémissements parfois soudains. Les urgences le prirent en charge immédiatement en vous demandant de rester dans le couloir, sur des chaises inconfortables et sous une lumière blanche très froide. Épuisés, personne ne parlait les premières minutes.

Mika était assis entre vous deux, les mains reliées devant sa bouche, les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses alors que sa jambe droite bougeait d'un tic nerveux.

« Ça va aller. » Tu lui glissas à l'oreille en posant ta tête sur son épaule.

Il soupira.

« I can't get what that asshole said out of my head. »

« Don't get hurt, he's just a douchebag. »

« No, I'm not talking about that. I mean, what he said about Andy. He knew him. He said he had a secret he wanted to talk about to me. »

Fortuné et toi le regardèrent les sourcils froncés. Vous n'aviez pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail sur le moment.

« Whatever that is, they almost killed him because he wanted to open his mouth. I don't know, I don't feel good. » Ajouta t-il en frottant son front de sa main droite.

« You should rest. » Dit Fortuné d'une voix rassurante. « It's been a long day. »

Mika souffla un rire.

« It has, indeed. »

* * *

 

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint à votre rencontre.

« Are you here for Andy ? » Demanda t-elle avec un large sourire qui apaisait les cœurs immédiatement.

« Yes. »

« Follow me please. »

Vous vous êtes levés pour suivre ses pas. Elle parlait en avançant d'un pas modéré.

« He's fine, don't worry, he probably passed out a couple times. He has a rough injury or two, but he's mostly fine. He needs to rest and with a good amount of medicine and healthy food, he should be brand new in a couple days time.»

Elle alla pour appuyer sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre mais s'arrêta pour ajouter un détail.

« What I'm concerned about though, is his... general health. We only performed basic analysis to make sure he wasn't in any life threatening situation, but there are a few things I'd like to talk about with you later on, so I can do a couple more in depth tests. We'll see that in a bit, for now he just needs warmth and a good night of sleep. Oh, and last detail, I'm afraid you won't be able to stay all night, we usually only allow one or two close family members to stay. »

« I'm his boyfriend. » Répondit Mika avec un air suppliant.

L'infirmière le toisa un instant et hocha la tête en ouvrant la porte, compatissante. Mika se retourna vers vous.

« We'll be fine. »

Tu lui souris, l'enlaça rapidement et repartis avec Fortuné chez toi, sachant qu'Andy était désormais entre de bonnes mains.

 

Mika referma la porte. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du lit et s'assit doucement sur le rebord. Après quelques secondes, il entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

Mika sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former brusquement.

« You scared me. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Andy bougea ses doigts. Mika sourit, pensant qu'il voulait les entremêler dans les siens, mais il les dégagea petit à petit.

« Why are you here » Souffla t-il en refermant les yeux, trop faible pour les laisser ouverts trop longtemps.

Mika déglutit en serrant les dents.

« I saved your ass. »

Andy sourit faiblement et rouvrit les yeux.

« You can't…go away from me...huh ? »

« Andy, you don't need to push me away anymore. Just rest and accept my help. » Répondit Mika en reposant une seconde fois sa main sur la sienne.

Cette fois, Andy la serra avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

* * *

 

Mika, qui s'était allongé auprès d'Andy sur son petit lit, fut réveillé aux alentours de huit heures par l'infirmière qui venait de vérifier que tout allait bien. Les cheveux en bataille, l'air éreinté, il regarda Andy.

« Morning. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque en se frottant les yeux.

Andy le toisa sans rien dire. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Mika ajouta après s'être étiré:

« I'm gonna get us some coffee. I think we both need it. »

Il se leva et avant de quitter la pièce se retourna rapidement.

« I hope you can have some. Oh hell, coffee won't hurt anyone right now. »

Il sorti sous le regard préoccupé mais soulagé d'Andy. Avant que Mika ne se réveille, l'infirmière lui avait posé quelques brèves questions insinuant qu'il faudrait poursuivre des tests plus approfondis. Dans la plupart des cas, cela n'aurait alarmé personne, mais Andy qui subissait encore une pression externe, en suait d'appréhension. Ses instincts de protection envers Mika s'était encore réveillés et il décida d'agir sur un coup de tête.

 

Revenant avec deux grands cafés latte qui lui brûlaient les paumes, Mika poussa avec son coude la porte de la chambre.

« I'm sorry it took me so long but it was really crowded, who knew- »

Il se stoppa net en voyant le lit vide devant lui. Il posa les gobelets et regarda dans la petite salle de bain, cherchant tout signe de vie. Il retrouva la tunique médicale d'Andy en boule par terre.

« Shit. Shit, shit, shit. »

* * *

 

Sans prendre le temps de signaler quoi que ce soit à l'hôpital, Mika débarqua telle une tornade chez lui. Il savait qu'Andy y était, son portable étant resté dans sa poche de jean. La porte d'entrée claqua, il ne prit pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, balança sa légère veste sur une chaise et s'arrêta net en voyant Andy par terre dans le couloir, en tailleur.

Mika soupira et s'avança en lui tendant sa main. Andy avait l'air résigné, comme s'il avait réfléchis des heures et des heures et s'était progressivement vidé de tout doute. Il leva les yeux vers sa main et l'attrapa en se levant avec difficulté, grimaçant de douleur.

Mika l'observa une seconde avant de contrôler sa voix. Il était inquiet mais se voulait rassurant.

« Why did you escape ? »

« You make it sound more awesome than it really is. »

Ils sourirent.

« Andy, I'm tired. »

Andy le toisa, du remord placardé sur son visage fatigué. Mika avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« I missed you. But even though you're in front of me right now, I still miss you. I don't know where you've been, not only the past two months, but the past three to four months now. I'm looking at you, and I don't see what I used to see before. Your eyes lost their shine, where are you ? » Souffla Mika en s'énervant petit à petit, manquant de le secouer sous l'influence de ses mots sur ses gestes. « You're not all there anymore. You say you love me then you storm out of the house as if it was all fine and what you expected anyways. You say you're fine when you're clearly not. I found blood one day, a weird empty plastic bag in your backpack, a lighter, some weird foils, your behavior completely changed, you're cold then hot then distant then not. I don't know where to stand with you anymore. You're angry, sad, angry, sad, all over again, you look awful, as if you hadn't slept for years, stressed out, irritable and now there's some weird violent guy who threatened me and half told me about a secret you have and I don't get it, what have you been hiding, what - »

« Mika. » Tenta Andy.

« - are you hiding from me in particular, why would you leave me - »

« Mika. » Insista t-il.

« - in the dark like this, enlighten me ! »

« I'm taking hard drugs. »

Mika se tut, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds.

« And I'm really, really addicted. »


	10. ARC-EN-CIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Mika bégaya ses mots, incapable de penser l'espace de quelques secondes.

« You… You're addicted. »

« Ecstasy. »

« Ecstasy. » Répéta Mika en hochant la tête. « Okay. Okay, I don't get it. »

Andy soupira, conscient que des explications étaient nécessaires, bien que tant redoutées.

« At first it was alright, I was taking pills, low dosage, and suddenly I caught myself trying to make it diverse. Smoking it with foil, drinking it diluted… Don't ask me to tell you how it all works, not now. »

« I won't, love. » Répondit Mika en le prenant dans ses bras. « I won't. I just want you to tell me why. »

Il sentit son torse se soulever contre lui à mesure qu'il inspirait une grande bouffée d'air, puis il se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

« One day, I felt really bad. I just wanted to forget everything. I've had a rough week, we fought, I had troubles with my family, at work, nothing was right and I've had enough. So I went to isolate myself somewhere random I knew I wouldn't bump into people I knew. »

« The Briel Bar. »

Andy hocha la tête et reprit ses explications.

« I knew straight away it wasn't a good idea. I mean, you saw the place. »

Mika haussa les sourcils d'un air approbateur.

« But I didn't care much. I just wanted to get drunk... » Dit-il en frottant ses yeux, repensant à son erreur avec un poids lourd sur la poitrine.

Mika frotta son bras, compatissant. Andy souffla et se reprit.

« So, I went in there, sat at the bar and asked for a drink. Several glasses later, this dude comes to me and asks me if I'm lost. I thought it was a bit weird but really, in the state that I was in, I also thought it was quite sympathic to ask such a thing. So I told him I wasn't fine, and after a tiny small talk he hinted he could make me feel better. »

Andy regarda Mika, penaud, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'engueule d'avoir été si naïf, mais rien ne se passa si ce n'est que le mouvement de sa main sur son bras se fit plus doux encore.

« I fell for it. I was so desperate I didn't even care anymore. So Robert, the guy, offered me a drink and out of sight, let something drop in it, something liquidy. I was so drunk I thought it was some type of energizer, a stimulant, at first, and I drank it all. »

Il pausa pour respirer. Repenser à tout ça était douloureux, et chaque fois qu'il y avait pensé durant ces longs mois, ça lui faisait mal de la même manière.

Mika embrassa son front pour lui donner du courage et il lui sourit faiblement en retour.

« I felt great. More than great, actually. I felt like I was living again. Everything was messed up but in a delicious way. But then, this other dude came to me... »

Il tourna la tête, la gorge serrée, avant de pouvoir reprendre.

« His name was Steve. Steve was the outcast of the group, at first. Do you wanna know why ? »

Mika fronça les sourcils.

« Yeah? »

« He's gay. »

Mika soupira en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, accompagnée d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Okay... »

« While I was completely out of my mind, he took my hand and made me follow him outside. He asked if I wanted a cigarette, and quite frankly forced me to take it. I didn't say no, though. And then he started asking me all those questions, why I was here, what I did to be in this state, if I was straight. »

Il pausa, craintif des réactions de Mika et serrant les lèvres face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« I told him about you. I shouldn't have… I'm so sorry... »

Mika le reprit dans ses bras, le visage un peu plus froid mais de plus en plus compréhensif. Après quelques secondes, Andy reprit la parole.

« He… He giggled, took my hand and whispered in my ear that we were going to have a lot of fun in the future. I pushed him away, saying I had no intentions of coming back in this place, but he smirked and gave me his drink to swallow. There was another dosage in there. »

« Jesus Christ. » Lança Mika en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « How did you make it ? »

« I didn't. I collapsed on the ground a few minutes later because it was such a high dosage and it was my first time. I woke up later on in a room, there was still music going on so I assumed I was in some sort of attic in the bar. Steve was there, half naked. »

Il arrêta de parler, fixant le sol. Mika recula d'un pas en respirant bruyamment par le nez et frottant l'arrête de son nez. Il mordit ses lèvres et reprit Andy dans ses bras une énième fois.

« If you don't want to talk anymore, I'd- »

« No, no. Just let me finish this fast. I hid that away from you for so long, you deserve to know, no matter how hard it is. »

Mika laissa sa main droite caresser sa nuque, et la gauche reposer sur son torse.

« I asked him what was happening. He didn't answer, but Robert stormed into the room and started yelling at Steve. He said he didn't want him to do that in here, that he was already warned and broke a rule and needed to calm the fuck down if he wanted to stay in the gang. Then he turned to me, slapped me in the face so I made a noise, and said 'what's your name again ?'. I told him out of reflex and he said I was in. I didn't understand at first, but he didn't let me ask any questions and made me drink water. »

« Let me guess. »

Andy hocha la tête et Mika soupira.

« Fucking assholes. »

« It went on the entire day, until about 4pm. They gave me a plastic with two pills, enough to tempt me, not enough to make me come back. I came back home by 11pm, so the effects were done but I felt extremely weird, depressive, and my head hurt. »

« And I yelled at you for being like that... »

« You didn't know, Mika. Don't blame yourself, in was entirely my fault. »

Mika pinça ses lèvres, du remord les faisant presque trembler.

« But I should've known it wasn't you... »

Andy le prit par les épaules soudainement, fortement.

« Don't. Blame. Yourself. »

Un silence se fit entendre sourdement, puis Andy fini son histoire.

« And then, you know the rest. Because I felt bad, worst than before taking the pills, I surrendered and took another one the next day. And another one. And eventually, their plan worked. I came back, they made me pay for it this time, they threatened they would kill you if I ever spoke about it to anyone. I was too scared to speak up. I started blaming myself, and the worst I felt, the less I could talk about why to you, the more we fought and the worst I felt. I just fell into this vicious circle that I forbid myself to ever bring you in. »

« So you pushed me away. Again, and again. »

Andy hocha la tête.

« You should've talked to me. You know we could have made this stop somehow. »

« You don't understand. Everytime I saw them, they would tell me all those horrible things they'd do to you and my family if I ever opened my mouth. I was so frightened anything could happen I just froze. And, the drug made me hallucinate, it slowly started changing my behavior, that's why you never knew how to act with me, cause I didn't know how to act myself. »

Mika eut un long soupire de délivrance. Malgré l'atrocité de ses confessions, ça faisait un bien fou d'enfin savoir le pourquoi du comment, d'enfin avoir Andy devant lui.

« Last question : what happened yesterday ? »

« I snapped. I cried, for hours. I missed you terribly, the vicious circle had an end, I thought I was in jail in my own head. I thought about all the horrible things I said to you, how I pushed you to the limits, breaking something in you with it. And it was all my fault, because of one stupid decision. I decided it was enough. While I was away, I spied on you, making sure you were alright. I saw you were surrounding yourself a bit and felt the tiniest bit better. A couple days ago, I saw Fortuné going out of your house. I followed him to the cafe he was going to. He joined someone at his table. A bit later on, he went to the bathroom and the other guy went to pay at the bar. Your brother had let his phone on the table, and while his friend was speaking to the barman, I sneaked on it and saw he was researching how to trace someone. I then saw his last text to you that said something about how he was trying his best to find me and it all made sense in my head. So, yesterday, I went to Briel's and told Robert I wouldn't shut it forever, that he needed to let me go at some point. He laughed and punched me in the face. Out of courage – or stupidity – I claimed he couldn't make me change my mind. Bad idea. »

« He took you outside and got violent, is that it ? »

Andy hocha la tête.

« I honestly thought he was going to kill me. I passed out, and I guess that's when you came along, like little heros out of nowhere. »

Mika sourit en soufflant un rire, et après un court silence, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer :

« It feels good to have you back. It won't be easy, but we'll make it through, together. You'll have to go back to that hospital, confess everything, get better. Remember, you promised me you would make it stop. »

Andy ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« You heard me ? »

Mika sourit en regardant ses pieds.

« Why didn't you tell me ? That was months ago and you still remember... »

« I wanted to tell it to _Andy_. The real one. And I'm glad I get to do it now. »

* * *

 

L'issue de cette conversation ne fut pas simple, des paparazzi qui avaient eu vent de la situation ont déclenché une rumeur qui se propagea comme une traînée de poudre sur les réseaux. Une photo suspicieuse de Mika débarquant de l’hôpital se partagea en un temps record, entraînant des futurs problèmes. Un des managers de Mika lui donna rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard pour en discuter. C'est à ce moment que Robert décida de contre attaquer. Alors que Mika s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, il l'attrapa par le cou et le menaça, le cognant brutalement. Se sentant s'emporter face à l'homme qui avait fait tellement de mal à Andy, il lui renvoya un coup de poing avant de sortir précipitamment pour rejoindre son manager, à qui il expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Robert n'eut pas le temps de repartir, la police s'en mêla, et éventuellement, le petit gang fut envoyé au post et le Briel Bar fut définitivement fermé, de multiples abus et infractions ayant été découvertes au passage.

Andy prit son courage à deux mains et autorisa les tests. Évidemment, le résultat n'était pas étonnant, mais le médecin lui annonça qu'il devrait aller en centre de désintoxication. Andy en tremblait d'avance, mais fut épaulé par Mika qui l'accompagna jusqu'au dernier moment.

En effet, quelques semaines plus tard, Andy décida de partir en Grèce finir son traitement, près de sa famille, et Mika ne pouvait l'accompagner, sa tournée recommençant très bientôt. La séparation fut difficile, mais belle, cette fois. Mika retrouva sa place sur scène, ses amis, ses fans, la chaleur de l'été lui redonna de belles couleurs, et bien que tous ses soucis n'avaient pas disparus, il se sentit revivre.

 

Les mois passèrent, la chaleur disparue au profit d'une légère brise d'automne et des feuilles mortes. Un temps propice à la mélancolie, à la pensée. C'est dans ce contexte que Mika, qui avait fini sa tournée et préparait son prochain album, regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée de son appartement, à Paris, quand quelqu'un sonna. Il se leva de son canapé cosy dans lequel il s'était enfoncé et emmitouflé dans un plaid - bien que sa chemise et veste en jean lui tenait déjà assez chaud - et ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

« Bonjour, Mika. »

Andy lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs, le teint rayonnant bien qu'un peu fatigué.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.


	11. ÉPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A l'heure où sa carrière est au plus haut, Mika ne reflète pas la joie que cette situation devrait lui procurer, et ce pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, toi qui le connais par cœur, et tu comptes bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Que se passerait-il, cependant, si la clé de ce tourment se trouvait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre?  
> De simples mots cachés derrière un secret pourraient bien tout faire basculer, nam melius vel peius.

Mika relu la lettre qu'Andy lui avait envoyé - juste avant d'arriver soudainement à Paris - dans le train en direction de Londres.

 

« _Dear Mika,_

 

_This looks silly, I know, but I needed to write down my thoughts and my feelings. I miss you, to put it simply. But it's beyond that. I realized while taking care of my health away from you that you were essential in my life, you were part of my past, my present, and I want you to be part of my future as well. Not that I didn't know that before, but the past months we lived made me believe in it so hard my heart is pounding in my chest every time I think about it (it's probably a lot of cheese to digest for you, I'm sorry, but the grin I'm picturing on your face right now makes it all worth it)._

_I'm good now. I'm not gonna lie, it was very hard for me. My nights were extreme in every single sense of the word, I couldn't stop thinking, crying, and the pain in my body made me want to do bad things, to say the least. But the idea that I could be reunited with you sooner or later if I managed to go through it helped me hold onto life. And I'm glad I did. Writing those words and expecting them to be read by your beautiful eyes is a gift, and I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of you for putting up with me. I'm more than thankful, just keep that in mind, I'm not taking your patience for granted one split second._

_The only feeling I still hate having is fear. I'm scared you moved on while I was gone somehow, enjoying your tour and being reunited with your lovely fans – I actually watched a couple YouTube videos, you're still insane, that's something that'll never change and I love it. You're a talented artist, Mika, and I hope I'll have the honor to be used by your brilliant brain as a muse (wether in bad or good, I don't really care). But maybe that's a bit risqué._

_Anyway, the point of this letter is, I love you. These words may be a bit hard for you to take, but as a matter of fact, that's only the truth. I love you more than I've ever loved in my life, and I've never stopped loving you one second, not even when we fought, not even when I stormed out of the house and didn't come back for months. Everyday, I still think you are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm so scared I will loose you one day. I pray for that day to never come, not today, nor tomorrow._

_I just hope I'll be able to feel the warmth of your palm sliding into mine one more time before I eventually stop existing on this earth. I need you by my side, Mika._

 

_I hope you're having the most beautiful day. You deserve the best, and perhaps I'm not the best you could have, but I'm holding on the idea I could be enough._

_I might come surprise you very soon. I hope I'm not making a mistake._

 

_Loving you so dearly,_

_Andy._ ”

 

Mika sourit, encore et encore, bien qu'il avait lu cette lettre ce qui semblait être des dizaines de fois.

Ce fut difficile au début. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude de se côtoyer au quotidien, ils n'osaient pas trop s'approcher, reprendre leurs habitudes. Les regards se faisaient parfois timides, les mots maladroits. Ils n'avaient pas osé sauter le pas complètement, par crainte de brusquer les choses.

Andy n'était pas resté longtemps chez lui, deux jours seulement, avant de repartir à Londres, chez eux, en lui glissant une dernière phrase simple et un bisou sur sa joue rose:

« I hope I'll see you there. »

Le cœur battant, Mika sorti une feuille pliée qu'il avait arrachée d'un petit carnet et la posa sur la petite table dépliante du train. Sans même réfléchir, plusieurs phrases affluèrent dans sa tête et il les nota automatiquement.

 

_From the air I breathe, to the love I need, only thing I know, you're the origin of love._

_From God above, to the one I love, only thing that's true, the origin is you._

 

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il tenait quelque chose, quelque chose de beau, de sincère, de vrai. En l'espace de dix petites minutes, il avait écrit ce qui ressemblait à un refrain de chanson. Une chanson qui fit tilte.

'C'est ça. C'est ça que je veux exprimer.' Se dit-il, embrasé d'une nouvelle énergie. 'Ma muse...'

Légèrement secoué par le train, il sorti une seconde feuille, plus nette, plus petite, un petit mot qu'il voulait simplement lui envoyer. Que ce mot arrive à Londres avant ou après son corps lui était parfaitement égal.

C'est d'une écriture soignée qu'il traça dans un sourire ambitieux et réel:

 

«  _No more secrets._

_Let's make it real again, my dear._

 

 _I love you – Mika._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est un peu déchirant de terminer une histoire mais j'ai adoré l'écrire malgré des moments de doutes et de perte de motivation. A très vite pour la prochaine!
> 
> I hope you like it, it's a bit heartbreaking to end such a story but I loved writing it even though I had moments of doubts and loss of motivation. See you soon for another one!

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis également sur Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/81220391-secret/parts :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
